mymikeyfandomcom-20200215-history
SS Episode 1056
Sesame Street Episode: 1056 Plot: Bert's marching band; Oscar's cooking show; Grover drives Air Date: November 28, 1977 Season: Season 9 (1977 - 1978) Sponsors: H, 2 {| border="1" cellpadding="0" cellspacing="8" class="article-table" style="WIDTH: 680px; FLOAT: left" |- ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"|Picture ! scope="col" style="text-align: center"| Description |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bert is getting ready to play in his marching band, and has all the instruments laid out on the street. The cast, led by Bob, demonstrates each instrument while singing about a "Big Brass Band". |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pinball Number Count #2 Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Doll House" |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A cat makes noise with a telephone, typewriter, trumpet, and piano. When the cat leaves, the devices come to life, and when he comes back, they all sound at once, frightening the cat. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kermit sings "A Song from Kermit." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Country Fiddler — The Two-Step Artist: Bud Luckey |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In Hooper's Store, the customers watch a cooking show hosted by Oscar (with a French accent), who demonstrates how to make Charles's Chicken Soup. He and his assistant Charles add various, disgusting ingredients to the pot, none of which are chicken. The chef asks Charles to taste it, but he backs away. Oscar reveals why the soup is named such, because Charles is too chicken to eat it! |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|In the woods, a nature-loving baritone (Jim Henson) sings "Ah, For the Joys of the Countryside" about how much he loves the country, without noticing that his surroundings are being converted into a city. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A mad scientist puts together a capital H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Bob, Linda and Luis assemble a lowercase h. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Harold and Howard think of H words. Artist: Cliff Roberts |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Gladys the Cow plays a game of One of These Things, and gets offended when Gordon refers to her as "just a cow." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"The Noble Ostrich", a segment about the day-to-day activities of ostriches. Includes an animated appearance by Big Bird. Artist: Bruce Cayard |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A Scanimate/live-action hybrid segment in which an off-camera child and Luis name words that begin with H. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moment — Herry Monster and two kids share a bag of apples. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|The Typewriter: H for Hand Artist: Jeff Hale |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of flamingos, ducks, and swans swimming. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A wizard walks through a door. A boy in pajamas tries to imitate him without success. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Pageant: "She'll Be Coming 'Round the Mountain" — Cookie Monster, playing the heroine in this year's pageant, can't seem to grasp the concept of going "around" until Prairie Dawn lures him with a—guess what? |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|"Signing Alphabet," an animated film by Steve Finkin. Music for voice and electronics by Joan La Barbara. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Footage of a Chinese noodle factory. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Olivia sings "Children of the World." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Two kids wonder where some mysterious tracks on the ground come from. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Sheep dog |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Kids around the world say "ME." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Charlie Chaplin (Maria) looks in a mirror and sees "ME." Maria's reflection is played by Linda. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|A boy points to himself and says, "ME." |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Muppet & Kid Moment — Grover and John-John count a penny. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Addition and subtraction using three trapeze artists (version "B") |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Shorty reaches a water fountain with a stool. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover pretends to drive Gordon's car. He imagines driving in the Indianapolis 500, to the Grand Canyon, and to downtown Cucamonga. As we pan out from the street, Big Bird and Oscar take turns signing off. |- | style="text-align: center"| | style="text-align: center"|Grover holds up the Sesame Street sign while Kermit and a kid hold up the CTW sign at the end. |- Category:Sesame Street Episode Guide Category:Sesame Street Unpaved The Broadcast Anthology